


Teach Us Something Please

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, M/M, Underage Relationship(s), au!harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts: A place for learning magic and friendships that will last forever, right?<br/>A new year at Hogwarts brings a whole host of new obstacles and challenges for its students. From final exams to leaving forever, how many relationships and friendships can survive the tides that are washing over the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laikkonen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikkonen/gifts), [SamanthaSkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSkate/gifts).



> This seem a little familiar? It may to some of you. I had already posted and started this work, but having returned to it to continue it I decided that my love for the original was lost. Rather than scrap the whole thing I rebuilt it, and rather than try to fix something broken I felt it was best to just start again. 
> 
> So here is "Teach Us Something Please" 2.0 ;)
> 
> Just a few things to mention before we start:  
> 1) This work has an underage warning on it. This is simply because at the ages the characters would be in this fic they are underage, so I felt it appropriate to tag it such.  
> 2) This work is an AU Harry Potter crossover. It's the drivers set in Hogwarts basically. However, I've really messed around with some of the ages so it's 100% AU (apparently I can't do AUs without messing up everyone's age.  
> 3) Ayrton Senna will be in this fic. He appears as a teacher. If you are uncomfortable reading fics with Senna in them please be warned he is in this before you start.  
> 4) Jules Bianchi is also in this fic. He is a fourth-year student. He WILL NOT be in any sort of relationship within this fic. Jules was in the original and when I was reworking it I couldn't take him out, so he has remained. If you do not want to read a fic with Jules in it then you may not want to read this as he will feature.  
> 5) with so many characters and storylines (40+ are introduced in chapter 1 alone!) they are guaranteed to be fairly long chapters! Expect delays between updates because they're not quick to write :P
> 
> I have spent a hell of a lot of time reworking this and planning it all out so a lot of my energy has gone into this fic. I'm really happy already with how this is turning out compared to the original, and knowing where storylines and characters are going is really helping to keep this flowing nicely. As with all my other works I can't promise when this will be updated. It all depends on what I'm doing, how I'm feeling and if I have anything else I need/want to write before it. 
> 
> Without further ado, here is Teach Us Something Please" 2.0! I hope you love it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is based on the Harry Potter Universe. Chapter Titles are all quotes from the Harry Potter Books. I do not own the rights to or any part of the Harry Potter Universe. 
> 
> *14*  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, well: new year, fresh start!"

He was running as fast as he could. Stupid alarm hadn’t gone off and now he was way behind schedule. If there was one thing he knew about trains it was that they left abruptly on their departure time, not waiting for anyone. Running quickly through a crowded train station was hard enough at the best of times; made even harder when you’re trying to drag a massive suitcase and not jab anyone with you’re discretely wrapped broomstick. He knew he should have learned that shrinking spell.

Bursting out of the tube station he startled a group of women trying to work out the underground system. He called back an apology but he really didn’t have time to stop, nearly running into a couple of men in suits as he clambered up the steps. He was breathing hard now and he knew he looked like a crazed mess but that didn’t stop his flow as he sprinted towards the platforms, eyes already searching for nine and ten.

“I’ll tell you exactly what I told that other kids: there is no such thing as platform Nine and Three Quarters!” An aggravated train attendant yelled at a worried looking child. The rushing boy slowed his pace, checking his watch. He had time, just.

“But… But my ticket says…” The young boy, must have been in his first year, tried to show the train attendant but the man shoved it away.

“I don’t care what your bleeding ticket says. There is no such thing. Just one September 1st I would like to get through without this stupid bloody prank! Where are your parents, huh?” The young boy cowered away from the train attendant.

“They are not…”

“All these stupid kids! Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“There you are!” The young boy turned quickly to see an older boy he had never met before smiling at him. Was he supposed to be meeting someone here? He consulted his ticket. The older boy clutched both his shoulders, having placed his suitcase and parcel down on the floor. “I’m so sorry, sir. He got away from me.”

“Who are you?” The train attendant asked, frowning at the older boy. He was sent a dazzling smile.

“I’m his brother. Supposed to be taking him off to see our mum, not together with dad anymore unfortunately and this little one does miss her quite badly.” The older boy ruffled the younger boy’s hair only to have his hands swatted away.

“Well, I’m rather busy and playing pranks-”

“-No no he’s just got confused.” The older boy assured, crouching to the younger and examining his ticket. “No, ten not nine,” the younger boy frowned; his ticket definitely said nine and three quarters. “Silly kid, come on, leave the nice man alone and don’t wander off again.” Very confused by the turn of events, the younger boy allowed his hand to be taken by the older boy. “Say thank you to the nice man.”

“Thank you…?” The young boy said dubiously.

“There. Thank you for keeping hold of him.” The older boy picked up his things again before pulling the younger boy after him. “Keep walking,” He muttered, still holding onto the young boy’s hand. The young boy frowned at him. “Muggles, you’d have thought that they would have worked out something was going on considering we all flock here on September first but some of them can be so…” Looking down at the confused face looking up at him the older boy caught himself. “Oh, sorry, Muggle is a non-magical-”

“-I know what a muggle is.” The young boy snapped, pulling their hands apart. The older boy raised his eyebrow at him.

“Ok, don’t thank me for helping you out. I’ll let you find the platform yourself.” He shrugged, as if he couldn’t care less before strolling down the station towards nine and ten. The younger boy jogged to catch up with him.

“No! Wait! Am sorry!” He internally cursed himself; he was so bad at making good first impressions. Maybe this was why he had been transferred schools. The older boy stopped, turning to face him. “Please help me get to the platform. Am lost and…” He looked up with big eyes, getting a half smile in return.

“Since you asked so nicely.” The older boy winked, taking his hand again and walking him over to stand in front of the pillar between platforms nine and ten. The younger boy once again frowned up at him. “The trick is to do it with a bit of speed, but not too much or you’ll fall over at the other side.” His eyes blew wide as he realised what the older boy was asking him to do.

“Want me to run at the wall?!”

“That’s how we get there.”

“Is some stupid joke.” The younger boy said, trying to get his hand free.

“Not at all.” The older boy said seriously. Shaking his head the younger boy got himself free.

“No.”

“Alright,” The older boy shrugged. “But make your mind up quick cause the train leaves in seven minutes and it won’t wait for you.” With one last smile, the older boy sprinted at the wall, seemingly sucked into it. Dropping his case the younger boy ran around to the other side of the pillar, standing open mouthed as the older boy had completely vanished. He should have kept hold of his hand and let the older boy take him through. Running straight at a brick wall… He looked up at it, swallowing dryly. He took a deep breath. He guessed that if he wanted to go to school this year he was going to have to run at a brick wall, however stupid his brain thought that was.

He picked up his case, closed his eyes and crossed his fingers.

There was a whooshing feeling that rushed over him, making him almost fall over but someone caught his arms as he blinked open his eyes. He was gobsmacked. He knew magic was impressive but this just seemed to be on a whole other level. No longer was he stood in Kings Cross station but a packed platform, smoke pouring from the chimney of a striking scarlet steam train.

“There, see, told you it wasn’t a joke.” That same half smile came back into view as he looked up at who had caught him. “Just brought a little bit too much speed through. If I weren’t here you’d have been flat on your face and as funny as that would have been-”

“-Jenson! Come on!” The older boy – Jenson - looked up towards the train, squinting through the smoke.

“That’s my cue.” Jenson nodded, making sure the young boy was secure on his feet before picking up his case and parcel again. “I might see you around…?” There was an awkward silence as Jenson waited for the young boy to answer his implied question. The realisation flashed across the boy’s face.

“Oh! Max.” Max stuck his hand out, blushing as Jenson had to juggle his things to shake it.

“Nice to meet you, Max.” Jenson laughed lightly. “Have a good year.”

“You too!” Max called as Jenson disappeared off into the train. He watched for a little while longer before taking another deep breath and moving after the older boy.

This was going to be a good year.

\- -

“Who was your friend?”

“Aww, jealous?” Jenson teased as he was helped onto the train. The Ravenclaw in front of him rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

“No.”

“I think you are.”

“Do you want to be pushed out this train?”

“I didn’t think prefects were allowed to do that.” Jenson poked at his side, making his arms fall apart as he squirmed away.

“I hate you.” The Ravenclaw said in an exasperated tone.

“I missed you too, Princess.” Jenson smiled, happily following Nico down the carriage. It wasn’t long before he was being lead into a compartment with two fellow sixth years sat in. Nico sat down in the spare seat next to the window, leaving Jenson to lift his case up onto the luggage rack himself.

“Cutting it a bit fine.” Kimi grumbled from opposite Nico, eyes still locked on the textbook he was reading.

“Alarm didn’t go off.” Jenson sighed, falling into the seat beside Nico, finally relaxed.

“Or was just being lazy per usual.” Jenson kicked the Gryffindor sat opposite him. “Ow!”

“I am not lazy.” Jenson said in a fake huff. The Gryffindor kicked him back. “Fernando!”

“Are to.”

“Am not.”

“Are- Ow!” Fernando rubbed the back of his head as Kimi sat back in his chair, having just hit Fernando with his textbook.

“Is like sharing a compartment with children.” He muttered, getting back into his book. Fernando glared at him.

“Children!” Nico gasped, jumping to his feet.

“Feeling a bit broody, are we, Princess?” Jenson jived. Nico took Kimi’s textbook and clapped Jenson around the head with it, handing it back to the Ravenclaw in one smooth motion. “Ok, so I’m going with Ow.”

“As a prefect I have to make sure all the first years get on the train.” Nico explained, moving out of the carriage. “I’ll see you later.”

“We won’t miss you!” Jenson called after him, still rubbing his head.

“Glad he’s gone…” Fernando exhaled, twirling his wand through his fingers. Jenson frowned at him.

“Nico?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Is an even worse nightmare this year, now he is prefect.” Fernando ranted. Jenson blushed a little. “Has apparently already finished every single textbook we have this year.”

“We only got the book list two weeks ago.”

“Exactly!” Fernando sat forwards. “Just keeps going on about how NEWT work is much harder than OWL and that we should read ahead and stay on top of everything.”

“Sounds annoying…”

“Have only been sat here five minutes with him! Already want to throw him into the Whomping Willow.”

“Uh huh.”

“If he goes on anymore about being a prefect…” Jenson focused very hard on pulling the piece of fluff off of his jumper. Kimi closed his book, sitting up.

“So how was summer?” He asked Jenson, hoping to get Fernando off the topic of Nico Rosberg before his rant lasted the entire journey to Hogwarts.

“Err, yeah. Not too bad.” Jenson shrugged, looking up. “Seriously missed doing magic.”

“Same.” Fernando agreed, levitating Kimi’s book out of his hands as if to iterate this point.

“At least you live in a magical household.”

“May as well not. Mama refused to use magic or even have anything magic around.”

“Still?” Fernando nodded. Ever since his father had left them (when Fernando started his first year at Hogwarts) his mother was repulsed by anything magical. It was sad because she was an incredibly talented witch, with a strong career in any magical field she wanted. To have her husband accuse her of casting a spell on him to make her fall in love with him was too much for her to handle. She was now a receptionist for a muggle law firm.

“Oh. This one is taken.” The three sixth years looked up to see a group of Slytherins standing in the doorway. Jenson reached for his wand. “Alright is was a mistake. No need for that.”

“Just a precaution, Webber.” Jenson snaked back, fingers still resting on his wand in the inside pocket of his coat. Mark rolled his eyes.

“We’re leaving.”

“Leave faster.”

“What’s the hold up, Mark?” Someone called from over Mark’s shoulder.

“Nothing,” Mark stated, stepping back out the compartment. “This one is taken.”

“Kick them out!”

“Just find another one, Seb.” Mark shot, moving away from the door. Clearly Sebastian had other ideas. “Seb-“

“-We’re giving up our compartment to a Mudblood?” Sebastian laughed, folding his arms.

“I don’t see your name on it.” Jenson sent back causally, pulling his wand out casually and tapping his knee with it. Sebastian laughed opening, encouraging the others around him to do the same. Through the window beside the door, Mark had caught Fernando’s eye.

“Do you even know how to use this, Button?” Romain sneered, his arm tightly around Marion’s shoulder as she cackled beside him. “Have never proven so in the past.”

“I’d happily prove to you right now exactly what I can do with this.” Jenson said, getting to his feet.

“Guys, let’s just find another compartment before they’re all gone.” Mark tried.

“No, no. If the Mudblood if after a duel is a duel he will get.” Romain let go of Marion, extracting his wand from his jacket with a flick that shot red sparks from the end. Marion squealed in delight.

“Get him, Romain!” Sebastian cheered. Fernando stood too, forcing himself to look away from Mark. “Hey! Two on one isn’t fair!”

“Are not looking for a duel.” Fernando said calmly. “Just leave.”

“Aww, the ickle little Mudblood needs his half-blood mutt to protect him!” Marion taunted. The Slytherins, bar Mark, all laughed.

“I don’t. Fernando sit down.” Jenson snarled. Fernando didn’t move.

“Just-”

“-What’s going on?” Everyone turned to see Nico stood just to the left of the group, arms folded and his Prefect badged sparkling just a little.

“Uh oh! It’s a Prefect!” Marion pretended to be scared, cowering into Romain’s arms. Sebastian pushed himself forwards, pulling out his wand.

“We’re not afraid of you.” Sebastian jeered. Nico simply raised his eyebrow at him.

“I suggest you all put your wands away and settle down. The train is about to leave.” Nico stated.

“Or what?”

“Or you could be finding yourself in detention before we even leave the station.” Nico shrugged. Sebastian tried to challenge him with his gaze but Nico wasn’t rising to it.

“Come on, are not worth our time anyway.” Romain said, pushing his wand back into his jacket. Sebastian followed suit with a huff.

“Have a good journey!” Nico called after them in a falsely sweet voice, moving into the compartment. “Well, that took, what, six minutes?”

“I don’t need you guys fighting my battles. I can fend for myself.” Jenson said hotly, folding his arms as he fell back into his seat. Nico looked a little hurt as he sat beside him.

“Sorry…”

“Am just going to the toilet.” Fernando said quickly, moving out of the compartment. He didn’t bother to hang around and hear whatever was called after him, trying to invisibly move down the carriage.

“Here, this one is free.”

“What do you want, Alonso?” Valtteri spat, catching sight of Fernando out the corner of his eye as he moved into the carriage. Sebastian reappeared by his shoulder, already pulling his wand out.

“How about you sit down and shut up.” Mark bit, pushing Sebastian into the compartment.

“But-”

“I’ll deal with it.” Mark silenced Valtteri by shutting the door in his face. He didn’t look back at Fernando, just kept walking until he got to the join of the carriages, where they were out of sight. Fernando followed him, slightly confused when he couldn’t see Mark. His arm was suddenly tugged and he was pulled into a small crevice between the toilets and the end of the carriage.

“Such romantic spots you choose.” Fernando smiled. Mark quietened him by setting his lips against the Spaniard’s.

“God, I’ve missed you.” Mark sighed, letting his fingers curl into Fernando’s hair. Fernando shuffled closer, breathing Mark in deeply.

“Have missed you too… So much…”

“Shh, it’s ok.” Mark hugged Fernando closer, which was impressive considering how small the space was they were standing in. “I’ve got you now.”

“And will never let me go?” Fernando asked, looking up at Mark. Mark kissed his nose before tightening the hand in Fernando’s hair so he could push his head back further and suck his lips between his own.

“Never.”

\- - -

The train lurched a little as it pulled off out of the station, leaving a plume of smoke in its wake. It slowly gained speed as it headed down the track, on course to take the students back for another year of studying at Hogwarts. The students began to settle down into their seats, discussions of summer holidays and what they expected the new school year to be like filtered through the carriages.

One boy had yet to sit down though, walking down the corridor and looking into each compartment. He wobbled uncertainly on his feet as the train shook down the tracks, threatening to send him tumbling backwards over his case at any moment. A smile suddenly cracked across his face as he looked into one compartment. Stopping, he knocked on the door, happy to see only one occupant inside.

Rob looked around at the tapping on the door, unable to refrain from mirroring the smile that was being sent to him. He beckoned the Gryffindor in, dropping his feet off the seat in front of him. The door was slid open with a bang as the beaming student ungracefully moved into the compartment, abandoning his case in the middle. He sat down opposite Rob, bright beam still glued to his face.

“Hey there, sunshine.” Rob smiled, loving the little blush that spread on Felipe’s face. “Still have as much grace as ever.” He laughed, getting that red stain to grow on Felipe’s cheeks.

“Am very graceful.” Felipe muttered.

“ _For sure._ ” Rob teased, ruffling Felipe’s hair. Felipe swatted at his hands.

“Are so mean to me.”

“You give as good as you get.” Rob returned smoothly.

“For sure.” Felipe winked, deliberately using the phrase Rob teased him about all the time. Rob couldn’t help but smiled.

“So how was your summer?”

“Good. Have been practicing on my broom so I can kick your arse up and down the Quidditch pitch.”

“Big words from little Felipe.”

“Am not little.”

“Oh you are.” Rob nodded, relaxing back into his chair and resting one foot beside Felipe, subconsciously trapping the Brazilian in place. “One wrong shrinking spell and I’d have to keep you in my pocket.”

“Well you are so tall! Is surprising you do not topple off your broom.”

“Ouch!” Rob said, holding his chest. “That one hurt right here.” Felipe sat smugly in front of him so he kicked him lightly.

“Hey!” Felipe complained, smacking Rob’s foot.

“You should apologise. You’ve really hurt me, Felipe.”

“Rob…” Felipe tutted.

“I’m serious. I might not ever get over this.”

“Yet I take your small jokes all year long with no lasting pain.”

“Fair point, mate.” Rob nodded, sitting forwards. “But then again, I’m not abnormally tall. However you are-”

“-There you are, Rob!” Rob shot back in his chair, head snapping round to the compartment door that had just opened. Five of his fellow seventh years were crowding round the door, trying to get into the small space. “Oh… Hey, Felipe.” Heikki Kovalainen said. The blush returned to Felipe’s cheeks.

“Hi…”

“Budge up, Felipe, we can fit seven of us in here no problem.” Ralf smiled, pushing past Heikki and into the compartment. He hadn’t seen Felipe’s case abandoned in the middle of the room though and proceeded to trip straight over it, much to the amusement of the other seventh years. Felipe’s face went redder.

“Sorry, Ralf…”

“Not a problem.” Ralf brushed the comment away, slightly winded from his fall. He pulled his wand out to lift Felipe’s case out of the way. “Come on, scoot up.”

“Or you can sit next to Rob.” Nick smiled, pointing at the space opposite the Brazilian. Rob and Felipe caught each other’s eye before Felipe dropped his head.

“Erm, no. Is Ok.” Felipe said, getting to his feet and pulling his case from mid air. It dropped to the floor with a small thud as Ralf released the charm he had on it.

“Felipe-” Rob tried but the small Brazilian was already clambering out of the compartment.

“See you around.” Felipe told the floor, getting his case stuck on the door as he tried to disappear in a hurry. Jaime pulled it free, accidently sending Felipe to the floor as the Brazilian had tried to tug it at the same time. Robert helped him up.

“Sorry-” Jaime started, but Felipe was already rushing down the compartment. Jaime and Robert both winced as Felipe careered straight into a girl who was walking the other way.

“Ow.”

“Sorry…” Felipe blushed, just wanting to get out of this situation now. He collected up the few things the girl had dropped when she stumbled over his case as she got herself up.

“No, my fault; should have looked where I was going.” She shrugged, brushing herself down as she got to her feet. Felipe pressed the sweets into her hands as she handed him back his case.

“Sorry.” He said again, carrying on quickly down the corridor. The girl watched him for a moment before carrying on her own journey.

“How about keeping your eyes up.” She chastened herself, squeezing passed the seventh years whom were still putting their suitcases into their compartment. Double-checking she hadn’t dropped anything she slipped into her compartment, dropping the sweets onto the vacant chair.

“Where did you go, Alex?” One of the two boys on the other chair asked her. Alexa gestured to the handful of sweets she had just put down. “Erm…”

“Watch and learn, Daniel.” She smiled, pulling her wand from up her sleeve. Daniel lent back instinctively. “ _Gemino._ ” She flicked her wand, making Daniel flinch. He’d been on the wrong end of one too many of Alexa’s experimental spells. Enough to make him feel extremely cautious sitting this close. Jean-Eric, sat beside him, stopped reading to eye the pile of sweets suspiciously. When nothing happened, Alexa frowned down at the pile, poking them with the end of her wand. “I swear that worked at home.”

“What was it supposed to do?” Daniel asked, still feeling a little weary. Alexa huffed back into her seat, frowning at her want.

“They were supposed to duplicate.” She said, tapping her wand on her hand as if to check it was working. Little violet sparks glittered from the end making Alexa frown more. “Two for the price of one.”

“You said it wrong.” Jean-Eric said, returning to his book feeling safe that whatever threat may have come from Alexa experimenting with spells was no longer there. Alexa looked up at him. “Is gemin _io,_ you stress the ‘ee’ sound.”

“Oh…” Alexa mused, looking down at the sweets beside her. Daniel looked between her and the sweets, feeling worried again. “Ok… _Gem_ -!”

“-Maybe we should wait until we’re in a classroom… With a teacher who can fix and trouble we come by.” Daniel suggested, grabbing Alexa’s arm. She looked at him and the Jean-Eric who had thrown his book down in an attempt to stop her. Sighing she dropped her arm.

“Fine… But I’m telling you it worked at home.”

“And with a side effect being that they will keep multiplying and none of us knowing how to fix that we will take your word for it.” Jean-Eric said, feeling much more comfortable now Alexa had put her wand away. “Cauldron cake?” She offered, holding out two of the little cakes. Daniel raised his eyebrow at her. “Sorry they’re a bit squashed…”

“You fell over, didn’t you.” Daniel smirked, taking both the cakes and handing one to Jean-Eric. Alexa blushed a little. “Good to know you haven’t changed over summer.” He grinned around his first bite.

“Yes, well: new year, fresh start!” Alexa smiled, settling back into her chair as she began to eat a liquorice wand. Jean-Eric nearly choked on his cake.

“Aww, does this mean no more pinning after Carlos?” Daniel teased from opposite her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I don’t pine.”

“He is outside.” Jean-Eric muttered, brushing cake crumbs from his book. Alexa’s head whipped round to see no one standing outside the door and sending Jean-Eric and Daniel into laughter.

“Not funny.” She huffed, brushing her dark red hair out of her face.

“Seriously, Alex, you’d have much better luck with him if you made him aware that you existed.”

“He knows I exist…”

“I mean in terms other than ‘that weird Gryffindor that stares at me’”

“I don’t _stare_.” Alexa blushed, shrinking into herself. Daniel looked to Jean-Eric.

“You do stare.” Jean-Eric conceited. Daniel sent her a smug grin.

“Whose side are you on, Jev.” Alexa muttered, staring out of the window.

“Don’t be sad, Alex,” Daniel smiled, moving to sit next to her and hooking her under his arm. “Hogwarts wouldn’t be the same without your _Losy-lusting_.”

“I swear to god, Ricciardo, I will turn you into a frog.”

“Do not push her, Dan; she will try and make you a frog but probably turn you into a teapot.”

“I’m not _that_ bad.” Alexa pointed out as she shoved Daniel onto the floor. Still laughing, the Australian got back to his feet, returning to his seat beside Jean-Eric. “I’m just a bit…”

“Clumsy.” Jean-Eric and Daniel said in unison. Alexa rolled her eyes.

“Have you been working on this double act all summer?” She questioned sarcastically, throwing a packet of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans at the pair of them. Daniel and Jean-Eric had been friends since they were very young, friends before either of them knew they were going to grow up to be wizards. Their families had been friends for a long time, even managing to have their sons three months apart. Having grown up together and been accepted to Hogwarts together, Jean-Eric and Daniel were extremely close, knowing each other better than they knew themselves. They also lived very close together which meant most holidays they spent in each other’s pockets.

Daniel sent Jean-Eric a smirk, which the Frenchman instantly sent back, clearly remembering something that they had gotten up to over summer. Alexa would always be bemused by how they could have these silent conversations and know exactly what the other was thinking about. She rolled her eyes, opening up a chocolate frog, knowing that when they got like this she could lose them for hours.

She hoped that, finally, this year they would realise exactly what they meant to each other. It was fairly obvious to her but, for two people who were so close, they couldn’t have any less of a clue.

\- -

“There you are! I thought we’d left you on the platform.” Jenson laughed as Felipe finally appeared at their compartment door. His face was still a deep red as Fernando helped him lift his case onto the luggage rack.

“Lost you…” Felipe muttered, sitting down beside Nico next to the window and looking at his feet. Fernando and Jenson exchanged a knowing look.

“Or were you potentially distracted by a tall, scruffy haired, seventh-year Ravenclaw?” Fernando smirked. Felipe glared at him.

“No.” He said too quickly. Fernando tapped his nose, sending Felipe a wink.

“Aww, Felipe, you can go sit with him if you like. We won’t be too offended.” Jenson teased. Felipe folded his arms.

“Am quite happy here.”

“Uh oh, what happened?” Jenson said semi-seriously. Felipe dropped his arms, deflating backwards.

“Nothing…”

“You have chocolate on your shirt.” Fernando pointed out. Felipe frowned at him before looking down at his torso, seeing the smear that wasn’t there earlier. “What did you and Rob get up to?”

“Nothing!” Felipe protested, blushing bright red as Fernando and Jenson laughed lightly at him. He tried to rub the chocolate off with his thumb. “Some girl tripped over my case…”

“So you’re spending time with Rob _and_ tripping up unsuspecting girls? My, my you’ve had a busy ten minutes.” Jenson laughed in jest. Abandoning his shirt Felipe got to his feet, pulling his robes out of his case. “Oh, Felipe, don’t go!” Jenson tutted, reaching for the Brazilian’s arm. “We’re only messing.”

“Cannot get the chocolate off… May as well go change.” Felipe said, sending Jenson a look to let him know he knew he was only teasing.

“Know a cleaning spell.” Fernando offered, pulling out his wand.

“Which you can perform when it is not on my body.” Felipe winked. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“That was one time.”

“I was on fire.” Felipe reminded. “Will be right back.” The Brazilian walked out into the corridor, walking straight into someone and falling over, landing on top of them. “Am so sorry!”

“Is OK, Felipe…” Lara smiled, the wind having been completely knocked out of her as she fell. Felipe climbed off her, helping her back to her feet.

“Damn it, Felipe! Are you trying to trip over everyone on this train?” Jenson laughed. Felipe stuck his tongue out at him before apologising to Lara once more and heading towards the bathroom. Fernando and Jenson were still laughing about Felipe’s tumble when suddenly Jenson was knocked into the Spaniard. He frowned around at the girl who had forced him out of his seat, words of annoyance on the edge of his tongue.

“Do you mind moving, Jenson? Is a bit crowded over here.” Vivian smiled sweetly. But it was too sickly sweet. Very obviously fake. Jenson clambered to his feet, making sure to bump into Vivian as he did, before slumping into the chair beside Nico. Vivian sent him a disapproving look before turning back to Nico, whom she was sat opposite, a dazzling smile on her lips. “Hi, Nico.”

“Hello.” Nico nodded, legs crossed up on the seat as he continued to read through a book Jenson was confident he had already finished.

“Good luck getting his attention.” Jenson challenged, folding his arms. Vivian sent him another sickly sweet false smile before focusing back on Nico.

“Daddy missed you at our summer ball.” Vivian beamed, snapping Nico’s book shut and catching his hand in it. He flicked his eyes up at her.

“Well, like Father said I was staying with Mother so I could not come.” Nico said evenly, pulling his hand from the book. Vivian sat forwards, giggling a little. From the doorway, where Lara was leaning, Lara rolled her eyes, making Fernando smile.

“You seem to spend a lot of time at your Mother’s whenever we have a ball on.”

“Schedules keep clashing.” Nico shrugged, glancing subtly at Jenson. The Brit’s uncomfortableness was excruciatingly clear.

“I thought I would give you this nice and early to make sure that does not happen this time.” Vivian placed a red tinted envelope with Nico’s name written in beautiful calligraphy on the front on top of his book. “Daddy is desperate to meet you.”

“Will check if I am free.” Nico nodded, placing the envelope beside Jenson and him. Vivian leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to Nico’s cheek. It left a perfect red kiss mark on his cheek that Vivian stroked fondly.

“It would be so much more fun if you were free.” Vivian whispered quietly into Nico’s ear, winking at Jenson who was openly glaring at her. She straightened up slowly, standing in a way to flaunt her body. “See you around.” Vivian blew Nico another kiss before waving subtly as she left.

“Bye guys.” Lara said, slightly awkwardly, before following Vivian down the train.

“What a slut.” Jenson sneered, folding his arms tightly. Fernando just laughed at the situation.

“You have a little something on your cheek, Nico.” The Spaniard grinned. With a quick look at Jenson Nico blushed a deep red, rubbing desperately at the lipstick stain Vivian had left on him.

“She may as well have come in and pissed on him.” Kimi commented, flicking the page in his book.

“Well she is a bitch.” Jenson shot, snatching up the envelope Vivian had given Nico and tearing it open.

“Jenson,” Fernando tutted. “Is no way to speak about Nico’s future wife.”

“All that bollocks,” Jenson raged, pulling the invite out of the envelope. “Daddy has been _dying_ to meet you” He impersonated Vivian poorly. “Oh Nico, please look at my cleavage. Isn’t it just _wonderful_.”

“Jenson…” Nico tried but the Brit was off in too much of a rant. He flicked open the invite, reading it.

“You are formally invited to the Sibold Christmas Ball, oh you’ve been formally invited, Nico. You can’t turn that down. Not if her father is _dying_ to meet you.”

“I am not going, alright.” Nico snapped, snatching the invite off Jenson. Jenson frowned at him. “I never go. I never want to go so I always make up excuses. It’s only cause I am Pure Blood. She is fixated on the idea of us but she knows her Dad has to meet me before we can be matched. I _deliberately_ do not go. I do not want to be matched with her.”

“Oh…” Jenson muttered, playing with the envelope in his hands. The compartment went very quiet.

“This is a bit awkward…” Fernando commented. Kimi tutted him, rolling his eyes as Jenson and Nico sent him a glare.

“I have… Prefect things…” Nico got to his feet, taking his book and his invite with him as he left the compartment, the door sliding shut with a soft click. Jenson dropped his head into his hands.

“Since when do you care so much about Vivian draping herself over Nico?” Fernando mused lightly. Jenson snapped his head up at him.

“He shouldn’t have to deal with that crap.”

“Have never heard him complain before.” Fernando shrugged, looking to Kimi for confirmation. Kimi looked between Jenson and Fernando before looking back at his book without making a comment. Fernando rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like ‘useless’.

“What did I miss?” Felipe smiled, moving back into the compartment and putting his clothes away. When no one answered he frowned, looking around at the three of them, noticing how Jenson seemed to be in a foul mood and Fernando just looked bored.

What had he missed?

\- -

“I can’t believe you nearly missed the train.”

“What can I say? Mum thought it would be clever to try and drive through Central London… Traffic was horrendous.”

“I did say you could come with us. Dad really wouldn’t have minded.”

“I know but I’ve travelled with Floo Power before… It’s not the best idea.”

“No… I remember.” The two boys shared a look, one apologetic one trying not to laugh.

“It wasn’t funny.”

“I don’t think my Dad has ever had anyone puke on his feet before then…”

“I felt terrible.”

“It was OK. Quick cleaning spell and no one even knew it happened.” The older boy clapped the younger’s shoulder as they walked down the carriage.

“This one’s free.”

“… It’s not.”

“Yeah, but it’s just Carlos. He won’t mind some company.” The younger boy smiled, knocking on the door as he opened it. The dark haired Ravenclaw, surrounded by potentially a library of books, looked up at the two students at the door. He smiled as the blonde stepped inside the compartment. “You don’t mind if we join, do you? Everywhere else is full.”

“No, of course.” Carlos nodded, starting to shift some of his books out of the way so the two students could sit down. The older of the pair raised an eyebrow at the book fort Carlos was building.

“Thanks, Carlos.” The blonde beamed, lifting the two cases up onto the luggage rack. Sitting opposite Carlos the brunette still frowned at all of the books.

“Did you take the whole library home for summer?” He asked lightly, causing Carlos to blush a little.

“Paul…” The tall blonde chastened as he sat down beside Paul. Paul turned to look at him.

“Seriously, I don’t think I’ll even have to read that much for my NEWTs.”

“Carlos likes to read lots.” The blonde shrugged. Carlos slowly hid behind the book he had clutched in his hands, hoping the conversation would stop or change so he could just fade back into the background. Carlos still, after four years of studying magic (now going into his fifth), could not understand how the hell he had been sorted into Ravenclaw. He read lots so he at least knew stuff he felt a Ravenclaw should know. “I’m going to go and find the food trolley.” The blonde announced, getting to his feet. “Anyone want anything?”

“Good, thank you.” Carlos said quietly from behind his book.

“Just grab an assortment.” Paul smiled, reaching into his pocket.

“It’s alright-” The blonde waved off the money that Paul was offering up to him.

“Nico.” Paul pressed, forcing the money into the German’s hand. He still remembered finding an eleven-year-old Nico hiding behind a tapestry as he tried to work out the conversion rate from Pounds to Galleons. Reluctantly, Nico took the money.

“Thanks…”

“Get yourself something too.” Paul called after Nico. They’d been through this before and Paul was not going to have Nico go hungry just because he didn’t have any magical money on him. Clutching Paul’s Galleons Nico headed down the train to where he saw the line for the food trolley. He promised that he would get Paul something with him non-magical money to pay him back for all the Galleons he had lent him over the years.

“Well, well, well, look who Hogwarts let back.” Nico froze, rolling his eyes as the familiar voice sounded in his ears. Taking a deep breath he turned around, bored expression already on his face. “Honestly, with all the Mudbloods running around here I’m surprised Hogwarts hasn’t turned into a Muggle school.” He’d had the word thrown at him many times but it still hurt just as much as the first time. Confused and upset by the weird word he had been called he had to as Paul what it meant. He’d never seen Paul angrier in his life than when he had asked him to explain what that word meant.

“What do you want, Leah?” Nico asked, not letting his boredom hide form his voice. Leah squared up to him.

“I’d still love to know how you managed to get in here. Steal magic from some other poor wizard?”

“He wouldn’t be clever enough to do that.” Hanna pointed out. Leah nodded thoughtfully.

“No you’re right… Definitely not clever enough for that.”

“Maybe he had inside help,” Sergio piped up, smiling menacingly at Nico. Nico folded his arms, hoping they’d be done soon so he could go and get some food. “Is always hanging around with that sixth-yeah Hufflepuff. Maybe the Hufflepuff gave him some powers, hoped to make him a pet or something.”

“Hoodwinked the sorting hat to put him in Ravenclaw so no one worked it out.” Heikki Huovinen jaunted. Nico frowned at him.

“Surprised to see you without your ‘fons et origo’.” Nico said calmly. He got four frowning faces looking back at him. “Guess none of you learned Latin,” Nico mused. He was oddly intrigued by this face, considering most spells were in Latin and two of the four Slytherins in front of him were Pure Bloods. “Interesting…”

“What did you call me, fifthly Mudblood?” Heikki snarled, pulling his wand out and aiming it at Nico. Nico didn’t flinch. Too many times had he encountered this situation and walked away with nothing but empty threats and a few pretty spark shows.

“I basically said I was surprised to see you without Sebastian.” Nico amended. Heikki took a step forwards.

“I was just looking for him but now I think I have found something better to do.” He spat, a menacing grin on his face. Nico shook his head.

“If you’re quite done?”

“Not even close.”

“Blah blah blah, I’m a Slytherin and just cause I was put in the green house I have to be a bad guy.” Nico couldn’t help but smile as Susie squeezed herself passed him, standing between him and the Slytherins. As much as they would want to jinx the hell out of Susie she was Valtteri’s twin sister, and all of them knew it wasn’t worth Lord Bottas’ rage to hurt either of his children, especially the Pure Bloods. Emilia was dragged passed Nico by Susie’s hand. “You’re all very menacing and we’re all very scared… Ahh!” Susie pretended to be terrified poorly, hiding behind Emilia. “But if you just go away we promise to give you our lunch everyday and do your homework!”

“Are you mocking us?!” Heikki raged, advancing on Susie and Emilia. Susie stood upright, folding her arms.

“Me? Mocking you? Would I dare.” Susie smiled sarcastically. Hanna pulled Heikki back.

“Is not worth it, Heikki.” She said, glaring at Susie. “Is just trying to get us to rise to her silly little game.”

“Sure… _I_ started this.” Susie nodded condescendingly.

“This is not over.” Sergio snapped as the four of them started to move back down the train.

“No… It never is.” Emilia muttered in a bored tone, making Susie giggle.

“Lucky your girly bodyguards were here to protect you, Hulkenberg, or this carriage would be painted with your filthy blood.” Leah shot before disappearing off with the others.

“So terrified!” Susie called after them. Laughing, Emilia and her turned to Nico. “You OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Nico said. Susie nodded. “And I was fine.”

“I know.” Susie agreed, walking Nico back towards his compartment. Nico followed, Leah’s last comment making him feel hot under the collar.

“I had it under control.”

“I know you did.”

“I was sorting it.”

“Nico, I know.” Susie smiled, touching his shoulder lightly before moving into his compartment. He wasn’t sure if her compassion was nice or more infuriating. “I brought food!”

“I hope you brought enough for five.” Paul smiled as Susie and Emilia sat down next to Carlos’ book fort. Emilia accidently nudge one of the piles, sending it tumbling over.

“Oh… Sorry, Carlos.” Emilia apologised, helping the Spaniard collect up his books. Susie knocked on top of one of the other piles.

“Carlos? If you’re in there I brought you some food? Would you like to come out and eat it or should we have it delivered to your reading chamber?” Susie teased, getting Carlos sticking his tongue out at her. Using a quick stacking spell Carlos cleared away his books so the five of them could sit down comfortably. With Susie and Emilia sat beside Carlos, Nico sat down beside Paul again, anger still bubbling under his skin.

“You alright?” Paul asked quietly as Susie fussed around with the picnic her mother had sent her with. Nico glared at her as she set up.

“Fine.” He huffed, dropping Paul’s money into the Scotsman’s lap. He shouldn’t let the Slytherins rile him so much but the last comment stung. He could stand up for himself with them and he didn’t need anyone protecting him.

\- -

“All ready for another year back at Hogwarts?” Charles asked as the trains speeded down the tracks. He was met with four nodding heads.

“Hell yes! You have no idea how difficult it is going home to a non-magical house for the summer and wanting more than anything to just cast a bunch of spells for the sake of it.” Max Chilton sighed, relaxing back into his chair.

“This year is going to be so much better.” Jules beamed. “No starting new classes and no major end of year exams to worry about.”

“A nice relaxing year before we are all hit with OWL work.” Giedo poked. Max rolled his eyes.

“Maybe let’s worry about getting through this year first?” The Brit said. Giedo stuck his tongue out at him.

“Am going to make the Quidditch team this year.” Jules said proudly. “Fernando gave me some tips before the summer holidays and I have been practicing.”

“I’m going to be on the Quidditch team too and Hufflepuff and going to kick Gryffindor’s arse.” Max beamed.

“In your dreams, Maxy.”

“This dream will turn to reality because we are definitely going to win.” Giedo boasted, high-fiving Max. Jules tutted them, folding his arms.

“The Gryffindor team is much stronger than the Hufflepuff one.”

“Do not know that yet.” Charles piped up. “Try outs have not happened.”

“Yeah, _last year’s_ Gryffindor team was stronger but _last year’s_ team didn’t have me.” Max smiled smugly.

“Maybe do your talking on the pitch.” Charles suggested with a playful elbow in Max’s ribs.

“Did you guys here about the exchange student?” Rio said, dropping his armfuls of sweets and treats onto the chair he had been sitting on. The four other fourth-years frowned at him. “A new boy, been transferred from Durmstrang.” Rio explained, sitting on the floor and grabbing one of the fizzing whizzbees.

“A boy in our year?” Charles asked. Rio shook his head as the sweets lifted him a couple of inches off the ground.

“No… Well yes.”

“Thanks for being really clear.” Max said sarcastically as he took one of the pumpkin pastries. Rio swallowed, falling back onto the floor with a little bump.

“He’s twelve. Should be starting in second year but apparently he’s way too smart so he’s come to Hogwarts, been accelerated to fourth.”

“A twelve year old in fourth year?” Giedo frowned, so shocked he let his chocolate frog jump out of its packet. Charles yelped in shock as it jumped on top of his cauldron cake.

“That’s impossible.” Max shook his head. “They’ll have missed so much.”

“Apparently he is good enough to catch up. Has been reading all summer, gone to Hogwarts for a summer school…” Rio shrugged.

“A twelve year old in fourth year?!” Giedo repeated, still shocked. Charles pushed the chocolate frog into his gaping mouth to shut him up.

“Is the rumour anyway.” Rio said, seemingly bored of the information as he tried to see how high the fizzing whizzbees could get him if he ate loads at once.

“Is he here? On the train?” Jules asked. Charles shook his head.

“Probably already at Hogwarts.”

“No, is three compartments down.” Rio said, as if stating the weather. Max and Jules exchanged a look. Before anyone had a chance to blink, Max, Jules, Charles and Giedo were rushing down the corridor. Throwing an arm out Max stopped them all from moving forwards, crouched just out of sight of the compartment. A boy who could have easily passed as a first year was sat on his own, looking out the window.

“Why is he alone?” Jules whispered. Max shrugged.

“Should we go and say hi?” Charles asked. Jules nodded but Giedo grabbed his arm.

“Are you seriously telling me that _kid_ is going to be in our classes?”

“Is what Rio said.” Charles shrugged.

“No way. He must have heard wrong.”

“He could be that clever.” Jules muttered. Giedo was not having it.

“He looks like a first year… No, he looks even younger than that. Rio cannot be right.”

“How about we wait and see?” Max suggested, getting three confused looks sent his way. “If he is in our year then we’ll say high then. It is very possible Rio has this wrong because he is _so young_. He could just be a first year trying to keep himself to himself cause he’s nervous. We don’t want to make the poor kid worse.”

“Is a fair point…” Charles said. Jules sent the boy a fleeting look. He hated the idea of him sat in there alone. But Max was right; maybe he was trying to keep himself to himself. With a deep sigh, Jules nodded.

“Ok, Ok… But if he is in our year then we all have to give him a chance, deal?” Jules said seriously. Giedo was still looking at the boy in disbelief but reluctantly agreed. There was no way that little boy was going to end up in their year. It simply wasn’t possible.

\- - - - -

“First years! All First years over here! The rest of you to the carriages! First years come over to the right and gather around me! All First years over here!”

There was suddenly a lot of people around and Max was feeling lost in all of it. He knew he had to go with the first years, even if technically he wasn’t a first year, but every time he tried to move over to the teacher yelling for them he seemed to get knocked into the stream of students and pushed further away. What if he ended up in the wrong place? No, no he wasn’t thinking about that because it wasn’t going to happen. As long as the teacher kept yelling he wouldn’t be left behind.

“First years! First years over here! Gather round! Are you all here?”

“Wait!” Max called, pushing between two older students who yelled after him. He was quite glad he’d been told to leave his case on the train because having to carry that through all these people would have been a nightmare. “Wait! Please!” He could see the person who was calling for the first years now, he just couldn’t get round the chatting students who were stood in his way.

“You’ve got one here, Professor!” One of the older students said, smiling at Max. A hand was placed on his back as he was guided over to all the other first years, looking around – some terrified, some lit with wonder and amazement. The Professor hopped down off the pedestal he’d been stood on and moved over to Max.

“Do not worry, would not leave without you.” He smiled, crouching to Max’s height “Am Professor Barrichello, Welcome to Hogwarts.” Max just nodded, hating that all the first years were staring at him and whispering. He just wanted to blend in here, why did he have to be making a scene? “All First years! Follow me now!” Keeping his head low, Max followed on after Professor Barrichello, trying to blend into the crowd of students he was walking with as he was directed away from everyone else who was heading up the hill as he went down a narrow path.

“That was the kid you helped on the platform?” Nico asked as Jenson as he followed Kimi and Fernando towards the carriages.

“Yeah… Poor thing looks terrified.”

“I am sure he will be OK.”

“I hope he’s in Gryffindor.” Jenson mused. Nico laughed lightly at him.

“So you can take him under your wing?”

“Nah, just be nice to be able to keep an eye on him.”

“Aww, Jenson has an attachment to the ickle little first year.” Jenson shook his head, pulling Nico to a stop.

“I’ve only got an attachment to one person round here.” Jenson smiled coyly, brushing the hair out of Nico’s face. Nico shook his head, pushing his hand away.

“Nope. Way too cheesy.” He winked.

“And I thought that was my best line.”

“Jenson! Come on!” Fernando called from the carriage Kimi and he had got. Jenson looked towards him.

“Be there is a second!” Grabbing Nico’s hand, Jenson pulled the German out of the way of the flow of students, just into the shadows to give them some privacy. “Look, about earlier-”

“-Jenson, does not-”

“-But it does matter. I was an arse and I shouldn’t have been. I should trust you enough not to let her get to me but seeing someone else do that to you…” Nico cupped Jenson’s cheek, stepping closer to the Brit.

“I know. If I could make her stop I would but if we got out…”

“I know…” Jenson sighed, resting his forehead against Nico’s. He hated having to hide his relationship with Nico but it was for Nico’s sake. Once they were out of Hogwarts and Nico had established himself then they could come out together. But right now, a Pure Blood dating a Muggle Born was only going to damage Nico’s career aspirations. And Jenson would not be the reason for his failure. As much as the world had become more accommodating of Muggle Borns there were still some places that wouldn’t be associated with them. It was still a cruel world out there.

“Come on… Or we will miss the feast.” Nico muttered gently, kissing Jenson softly. He went to move away but Jenson grabbed his hips, holding him close.

“Do that once more.” Jenson requested quietly, his eyes closed.

“How about you return the favour?” Nico responded cheekily. Quirking an eyebrow at Nico Jenson curled his fingers into his soft blonde hair, pressing their lips together as he tried to pull Nico closer. “Jenson… Feast…” Nico panted as Jenson kissed down his neck.

“How about fuck the feast and we go and have some fun in the forest?” Jenson smirked, nipping at Nico’s neck.

“I… Am a… Prefect…”

“Are you going to tell me I’m a naughty boy?” Jenson purred, making Nico shiver pleasantly.

“Someone will notice if I am not there, Jenson…” Nico pointed out sadly. Deflating in Nico’s arms Jenson pressed a last kiss on his lips before letting him go.

“Fine…” He grumbled. Nico took his hand and lead him back out to the carriages, only letting go once they were in sight of everyone else.

“Where did Fernando go?” Nico asked, frowning around. Jenson squinted down the path to where the carriages were waiting, looking for Fernando to be hanging out one of the doors. But he wasn’t, and the carriages were filing off fast.

“Fucker left.” Jenson tutted, taking Nico’s hand and running towards the carriages. “Flash them you prefect badge, Princess, I can’t be arsed to wait around.” Jenson called, cutting through the line of students queuing for the carriages. Jenson stopped by the first empty one, holding the door open for Nico as he climbed in. He stepped in behind the Ravenclaw. “Sorry, this one is full!” He called, pulling the door closed behind him and slamming it in some girl’s face. Once safely inside and hidden away, Jenson cupped Nico’s face in his hands, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“Idiot.” The girl huffed, folding her arms. A brunette boy came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

“It’s alright, there is another one right here.” He soothed, taking her hand as he lead her to the carriage.

“There was plenty of room for the three of us in that last one!”

“Well, some people are idiots, aren’t they.” He said, tucking her under his arm as they said down. He stuck his head out the door when the third member of their party didn’t appear. “Kevin! Over here!”

“I swear he would lose his head if it wasn’t screwed on.” The girl muttered as her boyfriend settled beside her once again.

“That’s why we’re here, isn’t it. To make sure he doesn’t lose his head.” The boy teased, kissing her forehead.

“Sorry guys…” Kevin panted, climbing into the carriage. The girl slammed the door shut before anyone else could climb in.

“Sammi…” The brunette tutted as the carriage rolled off.

“What, Jo? If someone else can take an empty carriage up to the castle why can’t we?” Sammi protested. Jolyon just rolled his eyes.

“Now you’re both idiots.” Jolyon said. Sammi folded her arms.

“I don’t care.”

“What was the hold up, Kev?” Jolyon asked as their carriage began the climb up the hill towards the castle. Kevin blushed a little. He couldn’t really say that he almost bailed and ran back to the Hogwarts Express, hoping it would take him home so he didn’t have to struggle through another year. He’d only just scrapped through in his final exams to progress onto fifth year. And now it was OWL work, which was going to be significantly harder than it was last year.

“Just… Got lost in the crowd…” Kevin shrugged, scuffing his feet across the floor. Sammi and Jolyon exchanged a look.

“It won’t be so bad this year,” Sammi said, looking towards Kevin. Kevin just shrugged. “It’ll mainly just be revision of what we already know.”

“Because have been so good at Hogwarts to this point…” Kevin sighed, still looking at the floor.

“It’s going to be fine, Kev. We’ll help each other through it and we’ll all get thorough this together.” Sammi cooed, moving to sit next to Kevin so she could pull him into a hug. Kevin accepted it, sighing deeply. Most people were so excited to return to Hogwarts; Kevin just wished he were back at the Muggle go-kart track he had been working in through the summer. At least there he knew he couldn’t mess anything up.

\- -

It was fairly awkward. They’d been waiting for Jenson and Nico when the two girls had decided they were going to ride in their carriage. And they couldn’t exactly kick them out, not when they were in they’re year and they knew them and apparently Fernando had a crush on one of them. A rumour that’s origin Fernando didn’t know, but it most definitely was not true.

Fernando was looking out the window, Dasha was looking at Fernando, Jessica was looking between Fernando and Dasha and Kimi was reading his book. It was by all definitions of the word, awkward.

“So…” Jessica’s voice sounded small in the carriage that was filled with deafening silence. She cleared her throat. “So, Fernando… How was your summer?”

“Good, thank you.” Fernando said politely, smiling at Jessica. He caught Dasha’s eye and blushed, snapping his head back to looking out of the window. Dasha couldn’t help but giggle softly at him. “A-And yours?”

“Yeah, not too bad. I went to Japan with my Mum.” Jessica enthused, taking the opportunity to try and fill the carriage with something other than a cringe-worthy awkwardness. “We went out and explored different uses for magic in different cultures… You know….” Looking round, Jessica felt like no one was listening to her. “For… Potential career prospects…” Her voice faded off, leaving the awful silence in its wake. “How about you, Kimi?” She said suddenly, making everyone jump.

“Was good.” Kimi said, not looking up as he turned the page.

“Good…” Jessica smiled. Looking around the carriage once more, she deflated back in her seat. “Good.” She muttered, defeated.

The ride to the castle felt like it took forever. Fernando just wanted out of this situation but there was no end. When the carriage did, finally, draw to a stop, Fernando leapt out of it so fast it was as if he had been electrocuted. He heard the soft laughter from behind him but chose to ignore it, folding his arms as he stood and waited for Kimi.

“See you around, Fernando.” Dasha smiled, linking her arm with Jessica’s as they both sauntered off towards the Great Hall. Fernando cringed as their laughter filtered back to him, feeling his face go red.

“Oh, I see, can’t wait around for me cause you wanted to share your carriage with _Dasha_.”

“Fuck off, Jenson.” Fernando bit, walking away from the advancing Gryffindor. But Jenson hooked him under his arm easily, scrunching Fernando’s cheek.

“It’s alright, mate: chicks before dicks, I get it.”

“You are a dick.” Fernando shot, pushing Jenson’s arm off him.

“Trouble in paradise?” Jenson asked, following Fernando.

“Was minus seventy-eight in there.” Kimi explained, shivering for effect.

“You were frosty with her?”

“No I was not.” Fernando said, still storming away from Jenson and Kimi. Jenson jogged to catch him up.

“I wish I had been there…”

“Am glad you were not.”

“Hey! I’m a good wingman.”

“Do not want or need a wingman.” Fernando said hotly. He took a deep breath as Jenson raised an eyebrow at him.

“Alright…” Jenson patted Fernando’s shoulder cautiously. “Calm down, Fernando.”

“What’s going on?” Nico asked, trying to flatten down his hair. Fernando briefly wondered how on Earth it got in such a state.

“Fernando is just a bit riled up about Dasha.” Jenson explained. A knowing look filtered on Nico’s face as Jenson lead him towards the hall.

“Ahh.”

“Am not riled about Dasha!” Fernando yelled after them but it was no use. He stormed over to Kimi. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” The Finn frowned.

“Encourage Jenson that I like Dasha!” The Spaniard dropped his voice. “You know am with Mark…”

“Yes, but he does not, does he.” Kimi said, knocking on the front of Fernando’s head before walking into the hall. Following him in, Fernando fell into the vacant seat beside Jenson.

“You calmed down now?” Jenson asked. Fernando huffed out a deep breath.

“Shut up…”

“Must have been one hell of a ride.” Jenson said sarcastically, turning to look over his shoulder at Nico, sitting beside Kimi on the Ravenclaw table. Having turned around, he missed Fernando making eye contact with someone over on the Slytherin table.

“You OK?” Mark mouthed over to Fernando, a small from on his face. Fernando forced a smile onto his face, nodding. He knew it wouldn’t convince Mark but there was nothing the Australian could do at this moment in time. Fernando just needed to calm down. “Love you.” Mark mouthed again, smiling at Fernando. Fernando blushed and, checking Jenson was still turned around, mouthed the words back to Mark, adoring the love filled expression on the Australian’s face.

The hall fell silent as the tapping rung through the big hall. The chatter filtered to silence as they all turned to the head table where the teachers sat. There, in the very centre, sat Professor Brawn, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He smiled round at all the faces looking up at him before holding his arms open, as if welcoming them all into his embrace.

“Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts.” He beamed, his voice being magically amplified so it filled every crevice of the Great Hall. “I am sure you are all avidly awaiting the welcoming feast, but there are some matters to attend to before we do. First and foremost, please welcome the new first years for their sorting ceremony.” As Brawn gesture to the grand entrance doors they swung open, revealing Professor Domenicali and the bunch of first years all waiting to be sorted. Professor Domenicali led them all down the Great Hall, holding a stool with the Sorting Hat perched on it in one hand and a scroll with all the names of the first years on it in the other.

“I can’t believe little Mitch will be getting sorted next year.” Alexa whispered to Daniel as the first years filtered passed them. Her little brother always asked her to do magic for him whenever she was home, sometimes much to her mother’s displeasure. He was so excited to start Hogwarts and be like his big sister.

“Do you reckon he’ll be in Gryffindor?” Daniel whispered back. Alexa shrugged.

“I know he wants to be. I’ve tried telling him all the other houses are just as good but he’s desperate to be here.”

“With you.” Daniel nudged.

“I can’t say I’d complain about having him in my house.”

“You’d never let him out of your sight.”

“First years,” Professor Domenicali called to all the little faces looking up at him. He set the stool down and placed the Sorting Hat on top. “Your names will be called in alphabetical order. Once your name is called, please come forwards and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. You will be sorted into either Gryffindor-” Domenicali was interrupted as a cheer went up from the Gryffindor table. “Ravenclaw,” This time he paused as the table with students dressed in blue gave a cheer. “Hufflepuff,” The table on the far left with the students in yellow uniforms cheered. “Or Slytherin.” Cheering from the green table was heard, mixed with some hisses. “Once the Sorting Hat has sorted you, please make your way to the appropriate table.”

Max let out a slow deep breath, as he stood hidden within the group of first years. It felt weird to be being sorted with all of these kids when he wouldn’t be taking lessons with them. Even though he had asked for a separate sorting ceremony so that he didn’t have to go up and stand in front of everyone, his father had said he should take something like the Sorting Ceremony with honour. It was always about honour and family honour with his father.

Dread began to settle in as he realised, with his surname starting with V, he would be one of the last to be sorted. Students started disappearing from around him as a cheer went up from the house table that the first year was sorted into. Max kept looking over at the table against the wall, with all the green uniforms. Slytherin, where a proud Verstappen goes. How many times had he heard that in his life? How many times had that been drilled into him for the last three months?

Max had thought about that a lot when he was transferred schools. Why could he not have just come to Hogwarts in the first place? Then he could have been sorted along with the other kids of his age and not felt like a big neon sign wherever he went. Apparently Durmstrang was the best school he could have gone too, but wasn’t he now here, at Hogwarts, the very same school his parents had attended?

“Verstappen, Max.” Max was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard his name. Blushing a light red, he moved up through the last couple of students standing around and up onto the platform with Professor Domenicali. Domenicali smiled at him softly, motioning to him to sit down.

“Told you he was a first year.” Giedo muttered to Max Chilton on the Hufflepuff table.

Max took a deep breath as he sat down, his palms clammy as he gripped onto the edge of the stool tightly. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the whole school staring up at him. His breath caught as he felt the Sorting Hat placed on his head. He bit his lip, thinking about one house.

“Ahh… Another Verstappen,” The Sorting Hat said in his ears. Max shivered nervously. “A lot later than I should be seeing you up here but no matter… No matter…” His breaths were coming out shaky and he prayed on everything that no one else could tell. “Brilliant, excellent mind… A mind of greatness… A mind that will take you to spectacular things… But the ambition… Not as strong as your fathers… He had a need to be great, your need is to prove you are great… To step out of a shadow… Very interesting… Three houses will make good for you, and you have a desire for one in particular… Would this bring you the greatness you need…? One will, I’m sure. Better be…” Max held his breath, begging for the next word to be Slytherin.

It was not.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The word, unlike the rest of what the Sorting Hat had said, boomed out across the Great Hall. The hat was lifted off Max’s head as the table in red cheered ecstatically for him. Blushing deeply, Max hurried along to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat in the gap that was being made for him.

“Hi!” The boy he sat next to said with a bright smile. He held out his hand. “I am Jules.”

“Max…” Max muttered, shaking Jules’ hand. He looked quite young to Max. “Are you a first year?” He seemed pretty happy to be sat at the Gryffindor table. It would have made sense to Max.

“No, fourth. But you are going it love it here at Hogwarts.” Jules beamed. He felt like he had the chance to make up for leaving the boy sat alone on the Hogwarts Express.

“And you’re in the best house.” Another student smiled at Max, ruffling his hair. Max recognised him as the boy who had helped him get to Platform Nice and Three Quarters. “Much better than those snakes.” He winked before falling back into his seat beside a brunette boy. Max looked across at the ‘snakes’, the green table he had been desperate to sit at. Sure, he had been welcomed into Gryffindor with open arms but he knew in his heart this is not where his father would have wanted him to be sat.

As the Sorting Ceremony was finished off, Max looked over at the Slytherin table longingly. Maybe he was the failure his father always predicted he could be…


	2. I Can Teach You To Bottle Fame, Brew Glory, Even Stopper Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is why you should have read ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits of this may seem familiar to those of you who read the original. There wasn't much wrong with this chapter so it is more of a rewrite than a start from scratch :)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> *14*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was starting to become a common sight to see students with books resting against their water goblets as they ate in the Great Hall. After having their summer break the transition back into work was full on and they suddenly found themselves swamped with work. Breakfast, lunch and dinner breaks were already becoming study session, with students trying to understand what they were just taught or what was coming up in their next lesson.

The fifth years were frantically revising, worrying about what would come up in their end of year exams that they had learned in the last four years. They were only in the second week back but already the teachers were putting them through their paces. The sixth years were getting buried with NEWT work, finding a sudden flood of assignments and homework that they didn’t have the year before as they tried to comprehend the more advanced and specialised magic they were being taught. It was becoming abundantly clear that their first four years of study they had had it easy, and they were almost paying for that now.

“I don’t know how they can do it to us.” Jenson complained as he loaded his plate up with bacon. Per usual, Jenson was using his free time wisely, moaning about their workload rather than learning it. Fernando was sat opposite him as they had breakfast, barely listening as he tried to take in the words about non-verbal spells from the textbook leaning against his orange juice. “It must be against our human rights.” Fernando briefly looked up from _The Standard Book of Spells: Volume Six_ to nod in agreement, shovelling some food in his mouth before he was lost behind the pages once more.

“This is why you should have read ahead.” Nico Rosberg said patronisingly as he moved out of the Great Hall. Jenson glared after him as Fernando rolled his eyes, re-reading the same paragraph for the seventh time.

“Don’t be a know-it-all, Princess!” Jenson called angrily after Nico before turning back to Fernando. Just as he opened his mouth to moan again two fellow Sixth years filled the seats around the pair of them.

“How did you do that?” Vivian asked, sitting next to Jenson as Jessica pulled up a seat next to Fernando, who scooted over to give her some more room.

“Do what?” Jenson sulked, poking his food around his plate.

“Get Nico to notice you?” She pushed. Jenson blushed a faint red. Something Fernando would have seen if his eyes hadn’t locked on someone just off to Jenson’s left.

“I didn’t notice I had-”

“-Don’t lie to me, Button.” Vivian huffed. Jenson sighed.

“I don’t know. Maybe because I’m not being a try hard.” Jenson shrugged turning back to his food, his patience with Vivian running out extremely quickly. Vivian huffed, folding her arms.

“Father says someone like Nico is a perfect match for me: with a good strong Pure Blood name.” Vivian said pompously.

“Have you ever thought you’re maybe just not Nico’s type?” Jenson bit before he could stop himself. Vivian glared at him as he blushed and pulled his focus back on his plate and shovelling food into his mouth.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe he likes people for more than their blood status.” Jenson said through his food. Vivian gave Jenson a disgusted look but their argument was interrupted as Jessica giggled from across the table. She sent Jessica a death glare as Jenson frowned at her.

“Nando is staring at Dasha again.” Jessica sang, spreading jam on a bit of toast. Vivian exasperated as Jenson looked over his shoulder.

“Huh?” Fernando shot, whipping his head round to Jessica as he was pulled back to the conversation by the sound of his name. Jenson smirked, seeing Dasha sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table with the same book Fernando was fruitlessly trying to read open in front of her, her spoonful of cereal inching closer and closer to pouring onto the page. What Jenson didn’t notice was Mark sitting in a group at the Slytherin table just behind her.

“Was not staring at Dasha…” Fernando muttered, blushing a hot red. But he didn’t say it loud enough to be heard.

“Aww, you could be study buddies.” Jenson teased, turning back to the blushing Spaniard.

“Shut up…” Fernando murmured, not daring risk looking back up at Mark. He tried to get back into reading his textbook rather than deciphering what Mark was trying to mouth over to him.

“Late night sessions in the library.” Jenson jested, poking Fernando’s arm. “Maybe they’ll turn steamy.” He winked.

“She would be happy to help you, Nando.” Jessica enthused. “I could ask?”

“Or he could dash over there right now and sweep her off her feet.”

“She is a grand gesture kind of girl.” Jessica agreed.

“Make a big scene, declare his love and the whole Great Hall would cheer!” Jenson delivered dramatically. Fernando shook his head, slamming his book closed and causing the three of them to jump.

“If you are quite done sticking your nose in my personal business.” Fernando shot, glaring at Jessica and Jenson. It was too close to home; what he wouldn’t give to be able to have a big grand display of affection with Mark, or even just hold his hand in public. It instantly put Fernando in a sour mood. This earned him a round of ‘Ooo’s.

“Someone’s a bit touchy.” Jenson commented.

“Is it because she does not know you exist?” Jessica said in mock sympathy, wrapping her arm over Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando blushed deeper as he caught Mark looking this way, curious about the chorus of ‘Ooo’s.

“That’s because he won’t talk to her.” Jenson pressed, scooping more food into his mouth.

“Is he nervous?”

“Maybe.” Jenson shrugged, chewing his scrambled eggs. “Or it’s because she’s drop dead gorgeous and _El Nano_ here has low self esteem?”

“Or maybe is because Fernando is not interested.” Fernando stated. Even Vivian stepped out of her mood for a moment and joined Jenson and Jessica’s laughter.

“Kimi Räikkönen is always going on about how much you _lust_ over her.” Jessica beamed. Fernando felt dread set in his stomach. Of course Kimi had something to do with these assumptions. Why Kimi felt the need to spread this stupid rumour about him was beyond his comprehension. He would ask the Finn but the most likely response would be a shrug. That would be as helpful as trying to cast a spell with a liquorice wand.

“Do we not have a class?” Fernando snapped, sliding his book off the desk. Jenson consulted his watch, quirking an eyebrow at the Spaniard.

“In half an hour, yeah.”

“Am going to the library.” Fernando said shortly with a nod, swinging his bag over his shoulder and climbing over the bench. Jenson opened his mouth to argue but Fernando had already gone. He hated the teasing. He hated the fact that Mark could accidently hear it and get the wrong impression. Fernando tried to deter people from assuming he liked Dasha because he didn’t. But with Kimi spreading rumours for reasons only the Finn would know, he was obviously just making himself look like a fool. Fernando sighed, feeling ridiculously stupid. If only he could just _see_ Mark, and not from across the hall. If he could actually have a verbal conversation with the Australian: feel his arm around his waist, spend some real time with his boyfriend. Was that really too much to be asking for?

“Excuse me?” A soft voice hauled Fernando from his annoyance and he turned, only to be face to face with Dasha.

“Oh, hi…” Fernando muttered, instantly feeling about six years old. He could feel the blush stretching across his cheeks. She smiled at him.

“I… I just wanted to come over and tell you that I did know you existed.” She smiled sweetly. She had overheard Jenson and Jessica teasing him. Fernando willed for the ground to just suddenly swallow him. With the castle being magical that probably wasn’t that implausible. But the castle didn’t have his back today. His cheeks were as red as his tie.

“Oh… Well this is good...” Fernando nodded, searching desperately for his exit. He needed out of this situation and he needed no one to see him in it. His eyes caught sight of the student leaving the Great Hall and he instinctively took a step closer to the wall to hide himself from view. Dread settled in his throat and his cheeks went a darker red as he recognised the green lining of the robes, the perfectly styled brunette hair, the sharp jawline.

“And I wondered, maybe, if next time we go into Hogsmeade, maybe we could get a Butterbeer or something?” She asked sweetly, stepping into Fernando’s personal space. Fernando’s eyes flittered between Dasha and Mark who was looking to not be listening as he fiddled with the tapestry on the opposite wall. It was clear the Australian was. Fernando swallowed dryly.

“Am not sure…” Fernando said quickly as Dasha began to turn to see what he was looking at behind her. Fernando’s heart stopped as Mark turned to face him, sending him a deep frown. The exact expression Dasha was sending him. “I just…” Fernando’s mind had gone blank under Mark’s scrutiny. “Might have a lot of work.” Fernando said, making it sound more like a question.

“Right…” Dasha said slowly, sending him a concerned look. Fernando swallowed again.

“Might… Do not know if am going to Hogsmeade…” With a quick glance behind her Dasha sent Fernando a knowing look. He blushed deeply as she set a soft smile back on her face.

“How about you let me know when you know if you are not to busy?” She suggested, making Fernando question if he had come up with the idea or if she was just making it sound like he did.

“Err…”

“Cannot wait to hear from you.” She beamed, leaning forwards and placing a gentle kiss on Fernando’s cheek. “See you around, Nano.” She waltzed off, giving a seductive wave and a little wink. Fernando found himself staring after her as she headed off with more of a sway to her hips. What on Earth had just happened? Had Dasha Kapustina just asked him out? Fernando’s fingers drifted to his cheek where Dasha had set her kiss. She had kissed him... A weird warmth spread in his stomach that he didn’t really understand as a small smile spread on his face.

“You’ve got lipstick on your cheek.” Fernando was broke from whatever trace he was in as Mark’s voice shattered into his consciousness. He opened his mouth to explain but the Australian just stormed off, heading up the stairs. Checking no one was around Fernando rushed after him, desperately rubbing at his cheek.

“Mark-”

“-How about you fuck off back to your slut, eh?” Mark snaked back at him, storming up the stairs. Fernando’s feet faltered for a moment but he was back to pursuing Mark in a beat.

“Mark, please.” Fernando begged, checking the coast was still clear as he dove forwards, grabbing Mark’s wrist. Mark pulled his arm away, glaring down the stairs at Fernando. “Was nothing-”

“-Didn’t look like nothing to me.” He shot, picking up his walk again. When he took the fifth corridor on the first floor Fernando knew where he was going. He walked behind him, waiting for the moment that they would stop.

“She just…” Fernando said after a while of silence. Mark spun on his heels, folding his arms tightly.

“Just what? Was too pretty for you to say no?”

“No, Mark-”

“-Oh I see, you can say it to me but not to her?”

“Mark-!”

“-It’s not a difficult word, Fernando. Just two letters.”

“She cornered me!” Fernando pleaded, moving closer to Mark. Mark shook his head at him.

“She asked you out. On a date.”

“Did not say yes!”

“But you didn’t say no either!” Mark returned, just as heated. Fernando shrunk into himself. “Why didn’t you say no?”

“And say what when she asks why?” Fernando snapped. Mark knew that was a stupid suggestion and Fernando knew it.

“Tell her the truth. Who the fuck cares? She doesn’t mean anything, Fernando. She’s not special.”

“She would probably tell the whole school about us!” Fernando exasperated. How was Mark being so blind to the obvious?

“So?” Mark scoffed. Fernando glared at him, wide eyed.

“You know why we cannot do this. You know what this would do to me.”

“Ashamed to be dating a Slytherin?” Mark sneered. Fernando shook his head.

“Know he would never forgive me.”

“So he’s more important that us? That why you tell them all you love the Ravenclaw Veela and let them tease you about it? Maybe you don’t actually want this relationship with me.”

“You are talking complete bollocks and you know it.” Fernando spat, fists clenching. “Cannot talk to you like this. Maybe come find me when have clamed down.”

“I’ll look on the laps of the Ravenclaws shall I?” Mark mocked. Fernando gritted his teeth.

“I love you and you only and you know that. Maybe your purist friends have made you forget that over the summer.” Fernando turned to leave but was hauled backwards by a sharp tug on his arm. He stumbled back into the wall, crowded by Mark.

“You have no idea how much you fuck me off sometimes.” Mark gritted, slamming his lips into Fernando’s before the Spaniard had a chance to retaliate. Fernando melted, going weak in Mark’s arms and curling his fingers into the Australian’s hair. He’d dreamed of this, fantasised about Mark pinning him up against a wall and kissing him. Sure, he never imagined it to be so heated; in his mind it was a rush of love, a need to have Fernando close because he couldn’t contain himself anymore. In the back of Fernando’s mind he knew that anyone could walk down this corridor right now and see them but he didn’t care. He had Mark in his arms, close, and kissing him passionately. Let the whole school troop down the corridor.

“She didn’t make you do that…” Mark panted, breaking off their kiss. Fernando chased Mark’s lips before blushing at the sound of his boyfriend’s soft laugh. He brushed the messy curls out of Fernando’s hair, letting out a deep breath. Fernando’s fingers instinctively tightened in Mark’s jumper; he knew at any moment he would move away and he wasn’t ready to let him go just yet, drowning in the emotions of this moment: being so close and intimate in such a public place.

“Am going to tell her no.” Fernando promised, pushing one hand up the back of Mark’s jumper to play across his warm skin. Mark shivered pleasantly.

“She’s part Veela, Nano.” Mark muttered, kissing softly at Fernando’s forehead. Fernando completely lost himself, tipping his head back to encourage Mark to kiss down his neck. Mark couldn’t help but laugh lightly at just how quickly he could get Fernando in a state.

“Huh…?”

“You might want to get someone to say no for you.” Mark straightened up, much to Fernando’s disappointment, so he knew he had the Spaniard’s attention. “Dasha’s mum is a Veela and clearly Dasha’s Veela charm has quite an affect on you.”

“I can tell her no.” Fernando tutted. Mark just sighed, tucking Fernando’s hair behind his ear.

“I refuse to share you, Fernando.”

“Do not have to.” Fernando looked deep into Mark’s eyes, loving how they were diluted with pleasure. “Am all yours.”

“I _really_ wish you had been sorted in Slytherin…” Mark moaned softly as he returned his lips to the curve of Fernando’s neck. What Fernando was going to say next completely vacated his mind as the textbook in his hand cluttered to the floor. He was here with Mark, sharing a passionate moment and not one thing was going to take him away from that.

\- -

“Another Verstappen?”

“They definitely said Verstappen.”

“A Verstappen in Gryffindor?”

“I couldn’t believe it either.”

“That won’t go down well with his family…”

“That won’t go down well with the Slytherins.”

“But he’s a fourth year.”

“Nah, he’s a first year. We saw him sorted.”

“I heard he was taking fourth year classes.”

“He’s skipped years?!”

“How has he done that?”

“I bet his father had something to do with it…”

Max tried, so hard, to avoid the whispers, to avoid the rumours, to avoid the stares. They seemed to follow him. Wherever he went there was someone staring at him. If he looked back he just saw people muttering in his wake, still sending him glances. It wasn’t fair. He hadn’t come here to be looked at and muttered about, he had come to Hogwarts to continue his magical education. He didn’t ask to be accelerated two years, he didn’t ask to be a fourth year even though he was only supposed to be a second year. If he had had his choice he would have started as a second year. But he was apparently good enough for an accelerated programme and that was what his father had told him he was doing.

He still tried to keep himself to himself; not answering questions in class, not drawing attention to himself as they carried out practical lessons. It didn’t help that Professor Horner – their Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher and the Head of Slytherin House – had taken a liking to him. Max dreaded Defence Against the Dark Arts now because he knew every lesson Professor Horner would ask him to execute whatever they were learning starting with the phrase “Now this is how it should be done…” It just started off the murmurs and the staring again.

He didn’t ask for this. It was what he had been given.

He hadn’t even attempted to make friends. Mostly because, after the first two days, he had realised if anyone came over to talk to him it was normally just to get gossip on him. He couldn’t trust anyone so he stayed out of everyone’s way. He ate his food quickly and then escaped to classes or the library where he either waited or studied. Max didn’t feel he fitted in his house so he tried to avoid the Common Room as much as humanly possible. He was only ever in there because of curfew time and even then it was simply to pass through so he could go up to his dormentry. How could the Gryffindors want him? He was supposed to be in Slytherin. Everyone had told him since it had been decided that he was going to Hogwarts he would be in Slytherin.

Max looked down at his red tie in disgust.

He was suddenly falling backwards, the books that were in his hands spinning away from him as he collided with another student. He hit the ground with a thud, his bag spilling out across the corridor. The students that had been staring and murmuring sent a tinkle of laughter around him, causing his cheeks to heat up. It wasn’t long before they were back to murmuring, probably questioning if he was a real Verstappen considering he was sorted into Gryffindor and looked to be a clumsy idiot.

“Sorry…” Max said, pulling his stuff together.

“Not an issue.” The student he had collided with said, rubbing the back of his head. Max kept his head down as he tried to get all of his stuff so he could leave. “That is mine.”

“Sorry.” Max bit his lip, pulling the copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection”_ he had been trying to stuff in his bag back out. He dropped his lip from between his teeth as he recognised the student he was handing the book back to from the welcome feast.

“Do not worry.” Jules smiled, taking the book. “Is easy to get them confused.” With a soft laugh Jules picked up Max’s copy of the same book, handing it over to the young Dutchman. Max stared at the floor as he pulled together the rest of his stuff, ignoring the broken inkbottle and the ruined rolls of parchment.

“Thanks…” He muttered. Jules helped him to his feet, frowning a little at him.

“Do not see you around much.” Jules commented lightly.

“Well I study a lot.” Max snapped. Jules was a little taken back by his tone but he saw the instant remorse on Max’s face. He brushed the apology away before it was voiced.

“Maybe should try working in the Common Room some time? Is a little more sociable that the library.” Jules suggested, hoping Max would see it as the friendly offer it was. The Dutchman fiddled with his bag strap.

“Too many distractions…”

“Sometimes is good that we get distracted.” Jules said, leaning over until he was in Max’s line of vision. “Never know who you might meet if you get distracted.”

“I-”

“-You know what I’m glad he wasn’t sorted in our house.” Jules and Max turned to see some Slytherin fourth years leaning against the wall. The boy had his arms folded, leaning back casually. “He’s such an embarrassment.”

“The Gryffin _snors_ can have him.” The girl beside him sneered. She was meant with a light laughter. Max dropped his head, turning to walk away.

“Come up with this all yourself?” Jules said in a bored tone. Max frowned at him.

“What’s it to you, Bianchi?”

“Is just not very inventive… But I suppose this is not what Slytherins are well known for.”

“Slytherins have much more importance than being inventive.” The boy smiled dangerously.

“Yes, yes, all the ambition anyone could want or need.” Jules said in a bored tone. Max couldn’t help but laugh a little. The boy’s head snapped to him.

“Something funny, _Strappy_?” He poked. Max shook his head. “At least our House is clever enough to realise it doesn’t want riff-raff like you in it.”

“A stupid show off Gryffindor who only brings disgrace to his family and the Pure Blood status.” The girl spat on the floor at Max’s feet. “Pathetic.”

“Bet he can’t even preform anything he needs to. He’ll have dropped out by Christmas.”

“That’s why he’s always got his nose in a book.” The girl grimaced, pushing off the wall and stepping towards Max. “Should have been a Ravenclaw.”

“Too stupid.” The boy reminded her.

“Very true.” She said menacingly, striding towards Max. Max took an instinctive step backwards. “Should be careful, _Maxy_ ,” She sneered, pulling her wand out threateningly. “Read too many books and you might just find you turn into one.”

“Bet he doesn’t know the counter curse, Jen.” The boy taunted. Max just looked between her and her wand.

“You do not even know the curse.” Jules said, stepping between Max and Jen. She cocked her eyebrow at the Frenchman. “Is a complex transfigurations spell, you cannot even turn an owl into a goblet.” Jen glared at Jules before looking back at Max.

“Hiding behind your Gryffindor buddy?” She looked back at the group behind her. “Isn’t that cute. The iddy biddy child can’t even fend for himself.”

“He can.” Jules said above their laughter. “He’s been helping me out.” He said confidently. The laughter stopped abruptly.

“You’ve been getting help from a twelve year old?” The boy gaped. Jules nodded.

“Is much more advanced than you think he is.”

“Or you’re just much worse than you make out to be!” Jen shrieked, laughing loudly. “Bianchi needs help from a twelve year old!”

“Gryffindor really will let anyone in!”

“Hence why it’s full of Mudbloods!” The Slytherins fell apart laughing. Jules just grabbed Max’s arm.

“Let’s go.” Jules muttered, pulling Max away.

“Aww! Does little Strappy need his nap?” Jen called after them, gaining more laughter. Max was looking at Jules in shock as they walked down the corridor to their next class.

“Cannot let them get to you.” Jules said, looking very calm and relaxed, as if he hadn’t even just encountered all the Slytherins. That wasn’t why Max was staring at him.

“You stood up for me…” Max said in a bemused tone. Jules frowned at him. “Why?”

“They were being unfair. You are pretty good considering you should be two years below.” Jules shrugged. Max couldn’t get his head round it.

“But… You lied… You told them I was helping you.”

“I was hoping you could actually. Have no idea what Professor Wolff was talking about in Herbology earlier and you seemed to understand it.” Max stopped walking, not understanding anything. “Max-?”

“-Why did you do that?” Max frowned at Jules. Jules sent him a smile.

“Have noticed you have been having a bit of a hard time… It will die down eventually but… I wanted to let you know that not everyone here cares about why you are here. Some of us just want to get to know you.” Jules clapped his shoulder. “Is always nice to make new friends.”

Max looked as Jules as they walked together to their next class. He was certain Jules would leave him at the door but he didn’t. He waited outside with him even when his other friends called him over and he sat with him in the class, asking for help when he didn’t get things. It was the best lesson Max had ever had.

Maybe Hogwarts wasn’t such a bad place after all.

\- -

Nico frowned up at the three people sharing the table with him. Carlos and Jean-Eric were barely even concentrating on their potions, stirring them as they chatted. Daniel caught Nico’s eye, shrugging in confusion also. Consulting his textbook, Daniel grabbed a handful of dried beetles and dropped them into his bubbling concoction. He flinched away as he did, bracing himself. When nothing happened he opened one eye, giving Nico a thumbs up. Nico laughed lightly, copying Daniel’s last move.

There was suddenly a pop from across the room.

Everyone turned to see the smoke rising from the cauldron. It really didn’t take much to work out whom it was. Nico felt bad for Kevin as Professor Häikkinen moved towards him, clearing out his cauldron with a careful flick of his wand. The Dane just looked at the floor, his face grubby from the small explosion that had just occurred in front of him. Häikkinen sighed sadly.

“How about you go an clean up, yes?” He said, eyes full of sadness. Kevin just nodded, collecting up his bag and moving out of the room. With such a small amount of time left in the class there was no point in starting again. Häikkinen sighed, collecting up Kevin’s cauldron. “Do you not all have something you should be doing?” He called, startling the class back into the quiet chat they had all been in before Kevin’s incident. Daniel and Nico exchanged a disappointed look. Evidently nothing was going right for Kevin.

“He is a complete joke.” Nico heard from over his shoulder. Frowning he turned to see Valtteri, Sebastian and Leah, giggling from their table. Nico gritted his teeth.

“It’s a shock he even got into Hogwarts. He wasn’t much better last year.” Leah smirked, stirring her potion; completely oblivious to the fact Nico was glaring at them all.

“Well no. Do not just suddenly forget how to do magic.” Valtteri sneered.

“I can’t believe someone as well acclaimed in magic and such a proud Pure Blood could have given birth to such a terrible squib.” Sebastian sneered.

“Maybe he’s not a real Magnussen. Maybe his mother had an affair and lied and he’s really a muggle.”

“It would explain a lot.”

“Nico.” Daniel hissed from across the table. Nico turned back around to frown at him.

“Is not worth it.” Jean-Eric said softly, though his eyes were angry. Nico shook his head.

“You’re just going to let them say that shit then?” He spat, glaring at the three other people on his table. “Because I’m not.”

“Not what, Hulkenberg?” Valtteri asked, gaining the German’s attention. Nico folded his arms. “You have something to say to us say it to our faces.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nico said bluntly.

“We don’t?” Leah questioned, still smirking. Nico glared at her.

“No. You don’t.”

“And in what respect, Nico? Because there is lots you don’t know about.” Sebastian chirped in.

“You don’t know anything about Kevin, so why don’t you back off-”

“-Ooo!” The three of them chimed. Professor Häikkinen glanced their way but an overflowing cauldron to his left stole his attention.

“Being a bit defensive there, aren’t we, Hulkenberg?” Valtteri said in a teasing manner.

“Talk shit about yourselves. Kevin doesn’t deserve it.” Nico snapped, turning his back on them.

“The Mudbloods do all stick up for one another.” Leah sang, causing Sebastian and Valtteri to laugh around them. Nico glared back at them.

“He’s not a Mu-” Nico caught himself before he called himself that awful word.

“At least you’re admitting what you are now.” Leah smiled. Nico shook his head.

“The first step of recovery is acceptance.” Sebastian nodded. “Not that you can recover from being a disgrace to the magical community.”

“See! You’re even acting like him!” Leah laughed, pointing behind Nico. Nico was about to say something when there was suddenly an obscene amount of bubbling coming from behind him. “Confirmation Kevin is a Mudblood.” Nico turned to see his potion frothing over the end of his cauldron in a putrid-smelling burnt yellow gloop. Nico panicked, looking over at Daniel who just shrugged. “Might need to keep an eye on that, _Kevin_!” Nico pulled out his wand, staring at the growing mass.

“What do I do?” Nico asked Daniel, Jean-Eric and Carlos. All three of them shrugged; Daniel grabbing Nico’s textbook and pulling it clear before it was lost in the yellow gunk as Carlos flicked frantically through the pages of his searching for a solution.

“Next time,” Häikkinen’s voice said from behind the German as the yellow mass moved back into the cauldron, decreasing in volume until it was all inside the copper bowl. “Do not leave your spoon in to melt, Mr Hulkenberg.”

“Sorry, sir.” Nico muttered, putting his wand away. Häikkinen turned to the table behind.

“Is everything alright over here?” He asked them. The three Slytherins tried to compose their laughter.

“Peachy.” Sebastian grinned. Häikkinen gave them all one last fleeting look before sweeping to the front of the class.

“Five minutes everyone! Then I want samples on my desk!” Nico tried his hardest to ignore the laughs from behind him as he took his textbook back from Daniel, trying to find some way to recover his ruined potion.

“I told you to leave it…” Daniel muttered, gaining a glare from Nico. Nico didn’t care. He would stick up for Kevin again because what was happening wasn’t his fault. Or, not entirely… Well the Slytherins were making out Kevin was worse than he was. The last thing the Dane needed was another knock to his confidence. Nico glared at the desk as their laugh sent anger into his veins.

He really hated the Slytherins.

\- -

“One thing is for sure; don’t sit near Kevin in potions. I’m still trying to get this shit off my face.”

“I think it’s an improved look, Alex.”

“Maybe you should sit next to him then, Dan. You could use all the improvements you can get.” Kevin swallowed as he passed the Gryffindor table, heading to the Hufflepuff one for lunch. He looked at the Gryffindor fifth years that were sitting together, Alexa rubbing frantically at the black stain he had put on her face. He was still covered in it himself and hoped someone would be able to give him a spell to get rid of it. He didn’t really want to be going to Madam Roeske this early in the year because he fucked up.

“Come on, Kevin.” Sammi sighed as Kevin slumped into the seat opposite her, grabbing for food. “It’s just one potion-”

“-And it was just one potion at the beginning of the week. Now it’s three, Sammi.” Kevin said sourly.

“Yeah, but-”

“-Plus the four from last week and the two the week before that. Only did not fuck any up before that because I was not here.”

“You’ll get it, Kevin. It just takes time for some people. And you only forgot an ingredient.”

“It will look so good when I do that in my OWLs” Kevin seethed. “Oh yes, sorry Mr Examiner. I did poison you, but I almost got it right, eh? I was almost there.” Kevin said sarcastically.

“You got the whole year to get it right.” Sammi nodded gently. Kevin just shook his head, sawing through his chicken.

“And that would be great if it was only this subject I could not get.” Kevin hissed.

“Mr Magnussen?” Kevin froze, looking up behind Sammi and Jolyon to see the Potions Professor, Professor Häikkinen, looking down at him. “Wondered if we could have a quick meeting.” Kevin’s mouth went dry as he completely lost his appetite. He’d only been out the Potion’s classroom fifteen minutes. Häikkinen must have followed him up from the dungeons. Kevin looked to Sammi and Jolyon for some help but they both shrugged at him.

“Erm… Sure…” Kevin said, setting down his cutlery.

“Will not be long, just wish for a quick word.”

“We’ll wait here.” Sammi said in a reassuring tone, but nothing would reassure Kevin right now. He had no idea what Häikkinen wanted to talk to him about. He slowly got to his feet, feeling the eyes of the surrounding students locking on him. Häikkinen lead him towards the head table, taking him into the Trophy room through the door on the left of the Great Hall.

“Mr Magnussen, you haven’t handed in many Potions samples.” Häikkinen said timidly once he had closed the door behind him. Kevin stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Häikkinen lent on the door handle. “Is becoming a bit of an issue.” Kevin hated him for being so gently. Why couldn’t he just tell him he was shit? Professor Horner had done that plenty of time in Defence Against the Dark Arts, always telling him how Sebastian could do every thing perfectly and how important his OWL in Defence Against the Dark Arts was if he wanted to be an Auror. And maybe Sebastian was Horner’s golden boy but at least Horner was telling the truth. Kevin knew he was shit at magic. He knew how much of a disgrace he was to his father’s pureblood name. He was constantly reminded of how well his father had done at Hogwarts. How he was the son of a highly accomplished Auror; the man who had lead the team who muted the biggest threat to the Wizarding World in the past decade.

“I know am shit, Sir.” Kevin deflated, looking down at his shoes. What was the point in fighting the inevitable?

“Language.” Häikkinen chastened. “Five points, Magnussen.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Kevin sighed. “But I am.” With a flick of his wand, Häikkinen produced two chairs out of thin air and gestured for Kevin to sit down. Kevin fell into the vacant chair as Häikkinen sat beside him. The Dane had convinced himself Häikkinen was going to tell him Hogwarts wasn’t the place for him.

“You know as well as I do that it’s clear you are struggling this year with Potions.” Häikkinen started.

“And Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration, and Herbology, and Charms, and Muggle Studies, and Astronomy, and-”

“-Alright, Kevin.” Häikkinen said, holding his hand up to stop the ranting boy. Kevin exhaled heavily. “So you are struggling.”

“With everything.” Kevin added. Häikkinen sighed.

“If you tell yourself you will fail these subjects you will.” Professor Häikkinen pointed out. Kevin just folded his arms. “Have you spoken with Professor Whitmarsh about this?” Kevin swallowed dryly. No he hadn’t been to his Head of House. If he spoke to Professor Whitmarsh about this then his parents would be told that he was struggling so they could suggest ways he could be helped. Kevin couldn’t deal with his father’s disappointment. He remembered when he failed his Care of Magical Creatures end of year paper last year, how his father had barely spoken to him. They couldn’t know. Not at this point. He was only three weeks into term and he was already falling behind. His father would definitely disown him.

“No…. Had not got the chance.” Kevin lied. Sammi had forced him up to the Head of Hufflepuff’s office only a few days ago to talk to Professor Whitmarsh but Kevin refused to go in. He simply couldn’t face his father’s disappointment. Professor Häikkinen nodded, getting to his feet.

“I suggest you try and find the chance then.” He said. “Needing a little extra help is not something to be ashamed of, Kevin. We have study programmes with the older students that can help you. Think about it; would you prefer to fail the year and have to retake it or would you prefer to have study sessions with an older student until you were back on your feet?” Häikkinen said seriously. Kevin didn’t say anything. There was just no way he could let his parents know he was finding this year hard. No way. And if he had to tell them to get the help then he would plough on without the help.

When Kevin didn’t say anything, Häikkinen assumed his message was heard and received. He moved towards the door as Kevin stood up, still looking somewhat troubled. Häikkinen had noticed how troubled Kevin had seemed to be since the Dane started failing in Potions. He hoped that when Kevin got the help he needed he could get back on his feet and return to his upbeat self. Kevin wasn’t a bad wizard at all and Häikkinen couldn’t work out how he had gotten that idea in his head. He stopped the young boy before he opened the door.

“If you do not want to have another potion marked as ‘not submitted’ I can allow you to come back to the Potions classroom about seven. I can give you another hour to try again.” Häikkinen said with a soft smile. Kevin frowned at his Professor.

“I do not understand.”

“You can come back later and try again.” Repeated, watching as this information sunk in with Kevin.

“Really?” Kevin said, a small smile in his voice.

“Yes.”

“Thank you, Sir-” Kevin said quickly, his gratitude rushing to his lips.

“-I’ll get one of our older students to come in and assist you.” Häikkinen reached for the door handle as the smile fell of Kevin’s face.

“But, Sir-”

“-I will not tell Professor Whitmarsh. Not yet anyway.”

“Right…” Kevin winced. Great, now he was going to be the laughing stock that needed help after three weeks.

“If you do not show will have to mark as ‘not submitted’.” Häikkinen pressed. “And if you fail this will have to tell Whitmarsh.” So that was it. Show up or he was going to have to tell his parents he was failing anyway.

“Of course…” Kevin muttered darkly. With a short nod, Häikkinen opened the door and let Kevin leave. He walked over to the Hufflepuff table in no better of a mood than he left it in. Sammi frowned as he slumped back down opposite her, resting his chin in his hand with a defeated air about him.

“What did Häikkinen want?” Sammi asked, pausing halfway through pouring out some more pumpkin juice.

“Just… Same old.” Kevin shrugged, picking up his fork and poking at his chicken. Jolyon and Sammi exchanged a pained look.

“Is he failing you again?” Jolyon asked.

“Did not submit a potion. How can he not?” Kevin spat, dropping his fork noising. Sammi reached for his hand.

“Hey, it’s going to be OK. We can help you-”

“-Right. Pity the kid who is failing everything and try and ‘help’ him.” Kevin seethed, pulling his hand out of Sammi’s reach.

“Kevin-” Jolyon tried, but Kevin wasn’t having any of it.

“-Am going to the library.” Kevin declared, reaching for his bag and getting up.

“What about lunch?” Sammi asked as Kevin stood. He glanced at his untouched meal, his mouth feeling ridiculously dry.

“Not hungry.” He spat, stepping over the bench and storming out of the Great Hall. Sammi moved to chase after Kevin but Jolyon grabbed her shoulder, shaking his head. Evidently this was troubling Kevin a lot, and as much as they wanted to help there didn’t seem to be a lot they could do. Sammi deflated, not feeling very hungry either as she looked down at her lunch. Jolyon hooked her under his arm, setting a gently kiss to her temple as he tried to sooth her.

Kevin stormed up the stairs, not caring who he barged passed as he did. He fell into the first empty seat he found in the library, digging his potions textbook out of his bag. He forced himself to reread over the potion he had just monumentally fucked up, desperate for his brain to understand the words in front of him. He was dreading the moment he would find himself in the Potions classroom with an older student who felt they had the rights to tell him what to do.

 


End file.
